


Doomed From The Start

by Jade Garden (Ririko)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Doomed Timelines, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririko/pseuds/Jade%20Garden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were never meant to win, were we?" comes a quiet whisper from the dog eared human, Jade. She is voicing out  "what ifs" out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed From The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Homestuck and its characters belongs rightfully to Andrew Hussie.
> 
> AN: this has been sitting in my drafts for over an year now, in my computer. This was suppose to be longer fanfiction, but I never got around nor ideas to continue farther than this. I might write more, if I get any inspiration to do so. Sorry, its been nearly five years since I last wrote anything. This hasn't been beta read.

His pale yellow eyes scan around the room as he walks in. Usually, this room is the center of entertainment, but today it lacks the usual noise of chatter and laughter. 

The air is tense.

At the middle of the room lays three lifeless bodies, covered in white sheets that are tainted by the dark colors of blood.

This is the after-match, this is the end. The game over. There is no such a thing as happy ending, they have failed at the cost of the life of three commanders.

There has yet to been any single tear cried in public, feelings are numb, everyone are trying to stay strong for their own and others sake.

Everything that has happened feels like a part of a one big, endless nightmare.

"We were never meant to win, were we?" comes a quiet whisper from the dog eared human, Jade. She is voicing out "what ifs" out loud. Her eyeglasses are missing, they have been lost somewhere in the battlefield. Her right eye is covered with makeshift elastic eye patch, its a wound from the battle, grim reminder.

"No, we were not," comes an answer next to her, from another human girl, Rose.

"What are we suppose to do now?" someone asks.

Dave, the sunglasses wearing human sighs, making everyone to look at him. He opens his mouth to reply but closes it quickly. Its easy to see that whatever he is about to say is hard to get past his lips.

"We are not the alpha timeline," He finally lets the words out, turning his head away from the others, "This is one of the many doomed timelines we are in,"

The whole room is silent for a while, letting the words imprint in their minds, until the arguing begins;

"How can this be true?" "There must be something we can do!"

"There is nothing we can do, but wait for our end," Dave replies, before he walks out of the room, leaving the yelling group of people behind.

Yellow eyes narrows as he looks at the group from farther away, he doesn't like the news but it doesn't surprise him. Its a thought that has been at the back of his mind for a while now. Its not something he hoped to be true, but now, the news are here, and his doubts are real, he believes that human's words. It has been nearly five long human years since they had arrive to the meteor, it took five years until the final battle started, five years until they beat the game, five years and five deaths.

There is no such a thing as happy ending.

He gives the group one last look before, he too, leaves the room.

Now there is nothing else but time.


End file.
